Female Fart Fest
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Starfire, Raven, and Jinx decide to have a fart off.
1. Chapter 1

Starfire's stomach growled loudly as she and Raven were on the pink couch in the Titans Tower, with there being nothing exciting going on as Starfire sighed.

"My, we should do something fun," Starfire stated to Raven as she yawned. "Perhaps we should try the awkward silence game!"

"...Really now?" Raven turned the page on the book she was reading as she turned to Starfire. "Well, what should we do?"

"Maybe have another girl's night out." Jinx suggested as she suddenly appeared, causing both of the female Teen Titans to gasp.

"What are you doing here?" Starfire and Raven asked in unison.

Jinx smirked as she stretched her arms out, just for you. "Oh, you know, just wanted to have some fun farting around tonight." She then bent over and let out a raunchy fart.

"Ooh, are we doing the gas passing?" Starfire gleefully giggled as she clapped her hands, pausing as she let out a trumpet like fart, laughing.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You know, breaking wind isn't funny. You should consider holding back so that you don't ruin the mood for-" She accidentally farted herself, letting out a wet fart as she blushed in response. "...everyone."

"Come on now, Gandalf, farting is good for you." Jinx started as she leaned over Raven, smirking as she winked, letting out a deep pitched poot. "Better out than in."

Starfire laughed as she began flying around at the speed of sound, with Raven sighing as she knew this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three other members of the Teen Titans were having a boys night out, doing what guys would usually do on a night... something stupid.

"Wanna see how far I can stick this fire hydrant up my butt?" Beast Boy stated as he had his arms wrapped around a fire hydrant.

"Go for it, bro!" Cyborg exclaimed as he raised his metal arms in excitement.

Grunting, Beast Boy struggled to pull out the fire hydrant, until he turned into an elephant and kicked it into the air, causing the water to sprout as he turned back into his normal form, bending down as the fire hydrant landed right on his head, squishing him. Cyborg and Robin both squinted as they could see the pain that the green transforming boy could feel.

"Ouch... are you gonna walk that off, Garfield?" Robin asked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Beast Boy wheezed as he could barely move, causing Robin and Cyborg to drag him away from the scene as they wondered how the girls were doing back home with their boring girls night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed as he, Robin, and Beast Boy were having another Boy's Night Out in Jump City. "How do you think the girls are doing back home?"

"Probably fine." Robin remarked with confidence as he spun his staff around. "They're probably doing boring girl stuff, like playing with dolls, or watching soap operas."

"Ha ha, yeah! Not like us cool boys!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he turned into a zebra, with Robin and Cyborg riding on him as the two headed further into town.

* * *

"You're it!" Jinx exclaimed as she farted a raunchy toot at Starfire and Raven, with Starfire giggling as she then flew after Jinx, who dashed off as Raven murmured, just wanting to spend the night alone and not stink up the Titans Tower, with it already smelling quite foul as Starfire blasted Jinx with her green eye lasers, proceeding to sit on her face and farting loudly.

"Do you not want to join in on the festival of farting, Raven?" Starfire asked Raven while farting away her brassy butt bombs.

Letting out a silent but deadly fart, Raven shook her head. "No thanks. I already get sick thin..." She trailed off upon smelling her own gas, falling on her back as she fainted.

Starfire and Jinx looked at each other as they both shrugged, the two continuing to chase each other around the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... how much can you poop your pants?" Jinx asked Starfire and Raven as the three were walking and farting around the local park in Jump City at night. "I'm just curious and all... ha ha."

"But why would I expel the fecal matter in pants?" Starfire responded with a confused look on her face, letting out a higher pitched fart in confusion.

"Yeah, that's so gross." Raven added as her farts were muffled under her purple clock.

Jinx rolled her eyes, doing various poses and motions with her hands as her farts went all over the place in terms of pitch. "You two have been gross all night long... and Star, you've done even worse on your home planet." She pointed out, literally pointing at Starfire's nose.

Starfire burped loudly in Jinx's face as she giggled, emitting a bassy fart. "I suppose you are the right."

"Well I still don't feel confident about it." Raven scoffed as she wasn't interested in making pants pooping poots.

"Suit yourself!" Jinx remarked as she pushed Raven into a nearby garbage can, with her and Starfire off to buy some jeans to poop some toots into.


End file.
